leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sejuani/@comment-3018862-20120529210701
Sejuani needs some help. She needs to apply Frost in order to be truly disruptive, but her methods for applying Frost make her a less effective "at the ready" tank. She has no steroid herself, but instead depends on de-steroidifying(?) opponents, and the problem is that she has to auto-attack or use her Q (which wastes her only movement and non-ult escape spell) in order to apply Frost. Her only hard CC is her ultimate, which in a teamfight (which typically only starts with everyone bunched up) and in a constantly growing world of mobility-based Champions, it takes split-second aiming and timing to achieve max disruption (unless it's used as an escape tool, or at the beginning of a teamfight). To top it all off, Northern Winds has amazing AoE potential, but in order for it to deal great damage, she has to either spend time auto-attacking (which requires first wandering into melee range), use up her Q or throw her ultimate. What's more, that depends on Sejuani being able to stick on certain targets, when other teammates could appreciate her help more than her trying to deal damage in a teamfight. Sejuani takes amazing team support to be as effective as she can be. Some possible buffs for Sejuani (I am not saying ALL of these buffs are needed, these are just suggestions that are independent of each other): 1. Q or E should also scale with max health. Alone, Northern Winds scaling off of max health both isn't strong enough and doesn't synergize well with her passive and the rest of her kit (except for farming). AP Sejuani is just...well, it's pretty unreliable, but aside from a more offense-oriented build (which makes her far more frail) she doesn't seem to deal enough damage. Comparing her to another tank like Volibear, she lacks reliable damage output since Volibear has built in movement and attack speed steroids. Sejuani has no steroid of her own, she only focuses on de-steroidifying opponents which is more unreliable. 2. Make some changes to Northern Winds. First of all, why doesn't Northern Winds apply Frost? Her dash applies Frost, but a swirling blizzard of harsh ice doesn't? Something's not right here. What's more, dealing additional damage to Frosted enemies for 5 seconds just doesn't seem like it's strong enough, given how she has to apply Frost. I suggest increasing the flat damage done, remove the "additional Frost" damage and make Northern Winds apply Frost (or even Permafrost) to anyone in the AoE. 3. Give Northern Winds a secondary effect. When compared to Shyvana's Burnout and Shyvana's passive, Northern Winds just does not synergize nearly as well with Sejuani's passive (unless you want to wander into melee range, or waste Q or her ultimate to instantly apply AoE Frost). Maybe make it so that Sejuani gains attack speed while Northern Winds is active, so she can apply Frost faster and deal more damage to those newly Frosted targets. This would give her a steroid that she so desperately needs, albeit not an overpowered one since she doesn't usually need attack speed. Or perhaps have Northern Winds grant a small amount of passive magic penetration to Sejuani that increases with each level in it. 4. Make Frost more prominent somehow. I think making it stack might be too much of a buff, so perhaps make it last longer (maybe make it scale with level, 3 > 3.5 > 4 seconds at levels 1, 9 and 17). Given her only ways of applying Frost are wasting her Q, auto-attacking in melee range or using her ultimate, Sejuani players should have more incentive for attempting to apply Frost to opponents. Comparing Sejuani to another tank with all AP scaling--let's say Leona--Sejuani generally has a weaker presence in teamfights and any fights in general (unless she's chasing someone down, something she's good at doing). Leona is a solid tank even with (terrible) AP ratios because she has so much hard CC and a defensive steroid. Leona can hard CC opponents without having to burn her ultimate, Sejuani can't. Perhaps Sejuani was designed to deal more damage than a tank like Leona, but I don't think the Winter's Wrath deals enough damage to make up for the lack of hard CC and steroid. Enhancing Frost in some way would improve her presence. If it hasn't been apparent, I think her main problems are -how- she has to apply Frost, as well as the lack of a steroid of sorts. Aside from her ultimate, she has no hard CC and thus opponents are only slowed, meaning they can still perform their usual roles just with slower movement speed. Slow is better for chasing or for escaping than other types of CC, and in a world of mobile Champions with spells that grant dashes, blinks or even pulls (Blitzcrank, Darius), Sejuani just does not pack enough of a punch, disruption- and damage-wise.